nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Tiles (Magneboy)
Tiles are interactive objects in Magneboy. Each tile responds differently with the others, as well as Magneboy's magnetic attraction to them. Magnetic tiles There are three tiles that Magneboy is able to use his magnetic powers on. The magnetic powers can only be used when Magneboy faces a tile. Blue tiles First introduced on level one, blue tiles attract Magneboy to it when he uses his magnetic powers. They are often used for travelling to other platforms that would otherwise be out of reach as well as moving in a lesser amount of steps. Blue tiles cannot be travelled to if an obstacle is in the way. Purple tiles The second magnetic tiles to be introduced, purple tiles make their first appearance on level five. When Magneboy faces and uses his magnetic powers on a purple tile, it will travel towards him, an opposite effect to the blue tiles. Bridge tiles Bridge tiles make their first appearance on level 17. They glow purple against the dark grid background of the game. Like purple tiles, bridge tiles are pulled towards Magneboy when his magnetic powers are used. When two bridge tiles form a line, they will form a pathway which Magneboy can walk across. The bridge, however, disappears when Magneboy uses his magnetic powers. He will fall through the path once made by bridge tiles if the player uses his magnetic powers while he is on the middle of the bridge. Key tiles Like purple and bridge tiles, key tiles come towards Magneboy when his magnetic powers are being used. They first appear on level 11 and some levels afterward, where the finish tile has a lock on it. In order for the player to complete a level with a locked finish tile, they must find a way to get the key tile to touch the finish tile. With this, it will be unlocked, and the player can therefore complete the level. Gallery Magneboy-bluetile.png|A blue tile Magneboy-purpletile.png|A purple tile Magneboy-bridgetile.png|A bridge tile Magneboy-bridgetilespath.png|A pathway formed by bridge tiles in level 17 Magneboy-keytile.png|A key tile Non-magnetic tiles These tiles have an effect on Magneboy, but he cannot use his magnetic powers on them. Green tiles Seen in almost every level of Magneboy, they serve as the main platform to the game. Magneboy is able to walk on these tiles, and any magnetic blocks will stop once they hit green tiles. Green tiles often have fencing along the edges to prevent Magneboy from walking off the platforms. Help tiles Help tiles are usually placed in the middle of green tile areas. When Magneboy moves over a help tile, a message will appear at the bottom of the screen. This is usually done to introduce a new object or enemy to the game and also tips and strategies for gameplay. Oil tiles Oil tiles first appear on level 21. They cover large areas of the platforms which Magneboy can walk on. Magneboy is able to walk on these tiles, but cannot change direction when he steps onto one. He will keep moving in the same direction he started moving in when he first stepped onto the oil tiles. Oil tiles usually appear in areas where the finish tile is within reach, but cannot be easily accessed. Finish tile One finish tile appears on every level of Magneboy as a black and white checkered square. In order to pass a level, the player needs to get Magneboy to land on the finish tile. Some levels from 11 onwards have locked finish tiles. The player must get the key tile in the level to touch the finish tile before Magneboy can walk on it and complete the level. When Magneboy steps onto an unlocked finish tile, a purple pipe will appear from the top of the screen, sucking Magneboy up into it. Gallery Magneboy-helptile.png|A help tile Magneboy-oiltiles.png|A patch of oil tiles Magneboy-obstacle1.png|An obstacle in the shape of a microphone or plant Magneboy-finishtile.png|A finish tile Magneboy-lockedfinishtile.png|A locked finish tile Category:Magneboy Category:Interactive objects